The present inventive concept herein relates to semiconductor devices and methods of forming the same.
In electronics industries such as mobile phone and notebook computer industries, demand has increased for products that are lighter and smaller yet also high-speed, multi-functional, high-performance, high-reliability, and low-priced. In order to address these demands, the integration density and process margin of semiconductor devices have increased.
In particular, research has been undertaken regarding various types of word lines capable of increasing integration density and effective channel length.